This invention relates to an electrical clasp that locks automatically to the stud of a biomedical electrode.
One general objective of the present invention is to provide a biomedical electrical clasp that can be connected to a laterally extending tab of a tab-style electrode or, if desired can be also connected to the stud of an electrode that has a metallic stud extending upwardly at its center. A clasp that can do both jobs, for convenience, can be thought of as a universal clasp since it can be used for either purpose. The present invention can also however, be employed with clasps that are used only for clasping the stud of a stud-style electrode.
While prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,562 describes a clasp that has many advantages, and will resist separation from a stud when lifted straight up, it will sometimes become disengaged from the stud when the cord 78, 79 is pulled horizontally. In a series of tests it was discovered that the stud could become disengaged even when the operating lever was placed in a closed, i.e., operating position.
Thus, prior electrode clasps had certain disadvantages and in particular could not provide the secure electrical contact and mechanical stability that is necessary when connected to the snap-style contact stud. It will be understood that a clasp that has a loose connection or comes off the stud can result in much frustration for the EKG Operator since such disconnections can ruin the recording and prevent the recording machine from properly performing the tests. This occurrence would require repeat tests and manual re-securing of prior art connections to the patient electrodes. During use, the clasp of the present invention is connected to a male electrical pin or plug of either 3 mm or 4 mm in diameter. Most prior clasps are however unable to accept male electrical contact plugs of different sizes.
In view of these shortcomings, one specific object of the invention is to provide a clasp of the type described which has an operating lever that when thrown into the operating or closed position, will automatically lock the clasp to the stud so that the clasp cannot be removed either by lifting it, pulling it horizontally or by wiggling the clasp.
Yet another object is to accommodate male electrical plugs of different sizes, e.g., either 3 or 4 mm in diameter. These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.